The present invention relates generally to safety shoes, and more particularly, to an improved safety shoe.
Conventional steel toe box has inwardly turned relatively wide flange of equal width and thickness. Due to the equal width and thickness of the flange, ruffles formed at the tip of the safety shoe when fixing the upper. When the upper was combined to the sole, the skirt of the upper had to be pulled a considerable distance beyond the flange of the steel toe box. The longer the skirt being pulled, the more the ruffles form. Too many ruffles often resulted in poor combination between the upper and the sole. Generally, the skirt of the upper could not be pulled too much as this caused a bulge to form at the sole and thus caused the shoe unfit for wearing.
The present invention has been arisen to provide a safety shoe which mitigates and/or obviates the afore-mentioned drawbacks of conventional safety shoe.